


Daddy’s Little Disaster

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression, All Human AU, Alternate Universe, Caregiver Gavin, Fluff, Gen, Little RK900, Little matchup sites, Nines is afraid of the dark, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Trans RK900, connor and rk900 are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: When Niles wants to get back into the world of age regression, he hooks up with an unlikely partner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ListeningBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/gifts).



> I’m so excited to show this, Bc I think this is gonna turn out hilarious lol. This is actually a gift for ListeningBoy for getting accepted to college, so yay him!! (He’s wanted me to write Little Nines for awhile dbhdcbgxc). Anyways, if you like, please leave a comment down below, or hit me up on tumblr @lil-detroit

Niles jumped as the heavy hand clapped down on his back. “You file that report yet, sweetheart?” 

“Fuck off, Reed. You and I both know that that’s your job.” Niles sniffed, shrugging his shoulder to dislodge the hand. It seemed that the sargents favorite hobby was delegating work to him. 

“Why so nasty?” Reed mock cooed, giving him an exaggerated frown. Despite the man being a good few inches shorter than Niles, he still attempted to look down on him. “You should do me this favor; I’m going on a ~date~ tonight, and I need time to get ready.”

“What, so you can slather even more grease into your hair?” 

“Prick.” Bumping his shoulder against his, Reed slithered past him. 

Niles didn’t care. Sure, Reed would be a dick to him for the next day or two, but he had a short memory and would soon return to his general antagonization of everyone. Besides, Niles had a date of his own to plan for. 

Well, not really a date, he thought to himself as he sat down on his desk chair, eyes flickering around the station before opening his phone. For the past few months he had been chatting with a certain someone on a certain site. 

Niles had started age regressing as a teen, when his parents had refused to accept him for who he was. It was the only thing that got him through living with them. Because if he was a baby, a child all alone in his room, it mattered just a little less that his parents love for him was entirely conditional. And while he had forgone the coping mechanism for years after that, finding supportive friends and an understanding older brother in college, just over a month ago he had discovered a certain site. 

It had been upon a whim that he clicked the link. Sure, after breaking up with his last boyfriend, and with only really being able to keep in touch with his brother at his new job, he had been lonely, but it wasn’t like he needed the interaction. 

The site was the first of its kind that Nines had seen. With the far reaches of internet content he had known something had to exist like it, sure, but he had never seen it up close. It was like a dating site, but entirely devoted to age regressors. With the free time he had, Nines had investigated it, and eventually created a profile “just to figure things out.” “27, trans man (if that’s a problem then fuck off), looking for a Daddy to take care of me :3. Nothing sexual” as well as a picture of himself, head not showing, in his favorite pair of pajamas. 

He awoke to ten new messages the next day. Most were from chasers, who decidedly ignored the last instruction on his profile, but one stood out. It was from another trans man, 37. “I think cats are neat too, kiddo. And I know you must get lots of chasers, but I hope you read this. Do you want to see my cats?”

It was interesting enough, and for the past few weeks, Niles and the man, CatDaddy77, had exchanged messages. They had built up to the idea of meeeing up slowly, once Niles had realized they lived in the same city (CD, as Niles had come to call him, had revealed his location first). But finally, they were set to meet tonight. 

Niles would meet him in a coffee shop at 6:30 sharp, wearing a shirt with pusheen on the front. He had already told CD how he looked (tall, dark-haired, and nervous), but since he didn’t feel comfortable providing a picture of his face, they had to come up with some way to pick each other out in a crowd. CD’s would be a Warrior Cats shirt (under a “very cool” leather jacket). 

Niles opened the website, eyes glittering when he saw the new message from CD. 

“Ready for our ‘date’ tonight, kitten? I have a special surprise for you…” 

“Oh? Gimme :3c!!” 

“Not yet :P”.

“3:”.

The emoji spam continued, Niles getting up to four full paws on his cat face, until Connor dropped himself on his desk. 

“Who’re you texting, kiddo? Got yourself a new boyfriend?” 

Niles yelped, dropping his phone. Scrambling to pick it back up, he shot a glare at Connor. “What the fuck do you want?” Despite Connor only being a few years older than Niles at the ripe young age of 32, he still saw fit to treat him like a child. 

“Jeez, no need to swear. And I was only teasing you. Unless… I was right, wasn’t I?” A hand reached yo ruffle Niles hair, but he dodged it. 

Niles pursed his lips, choosing to turn back to his work. He had paperwork of his own to file, after all. 

“Hey, I was only kidding. Besides, that wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh? Good to know you weren’t taking me from my work for no reason.”

“You weren’t working. I saw Reed talking to you today.”

“We’re the best of friends.”

“Was he… bothering you?” 

“I’m a big boy, Connor. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Niles’ frown deepened. 

“Because if he is,” Connor plowed through like he hadn’t heard a word of what Niles said. Niles supposed it was probably the case. “Then you should report him. Or have me report him, because I know Jeffrey doesn’t take this lightly-“

“Oh my god. ‘Jeffrey’??”

“That’s- that’s besides the point. Jeffrey and I are friends, well, friendly, and-“

“More like you’re stuck up his ass.”

“That’s disgusting, Niles. And I’m worried about you! I heard Reed saying… things about you in the break room.” 

“What kind of things?” Swiveling to face the pain in the ass known as his older brother, he narrowed his eyes. “Spill.”

“He called you… ‘cute’.”

“So?” It was weird, sure, but Niles hardly cared. They were both adults. 

“‘So’?? He’s your superior, and what, 10 years your senior? It’s highly inappropriate. I think you should be careful.”

“Oh my god get a life.” 

Connor looked almost hurt at that remark, so Niles shoved his shoulder lightly to show he was (mostly) only kidding. “Do you really think I’d date Reed?”

“Of course not. I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t giving you any trouble.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever.”

Before Niles could stop him, Connor placed a kiss on Niles’ forehead. Long ago, Niles had considered having Connor be his caregiver. But his brother’s complete lack of ability to take him seriously nixed the idea; he had little reason to give Connor another means of doubting him. 

“Bye now! And don’t slack off!” 

Niles half wanted to yell a curse at his brother’s retreating back, but Connor did have a point- he really did need to get his report done if he wanted to be on time to meet CD. 

————————

Niles stepped out of his car. He had had the good luck to find a parking spot near the little cafe, and the evening was cool enough for him to hug his jacket closer. 

He had opted for a black fleece jacket over his shirt, as the t-shirt did little to guard him from the cold, and for dark blue sweatpants. Nothing that would give away the true nature of the meetup, but comfortable nonetheless if they decided to take it to CD’s house like CD had offered. 

The meetup was supposed to be a trial run, a last screening to see if they were compatible. CD seemed to hold little doubt that they were. Niles held many reservations on whether a new Daddy would take him seriously or not, but CD had assured him that he understood; he had been a little himself “back in the day”, but for the past few years he had slipped into the role of caregiver.

Niles phone buzzed with a new notification. “I’m in the back, second booth to the wall under the nasty looking hanging plant. I’m wearing the Warrior Cats shirt as promised, and I’ll be flexing my muscles masculinely to get your attention.” 

“Lol ok Daddy. Should I t-pose to get yours?”

Not waiting for a reply, Niles entered the cafe. It was small, almost cramped, but the space felt homey. Little plants hung from the ceiling; and cat-themed decorations littered the establishment. 

Something close to a spring entered Niles’ walk as he approached the last boothes. Finally, he was going to meet Daddy. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t met officially yet. All that mattered was that they were finally together. 

The booth second-to-the-wall loomed open, and before Niles stepped forwards, he stopped. He needed to savor the moment. “I can see why you picked this place.” Niles laughed. “It’s very cute.”

Upon receiving no answer, just the faintest intake of breath, Niles stepped forward into full view of the occupant of the booth. 

Gavin fucking Reed stared back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanticize... leaving a comment   
> Follow me on tumblr @lil-detroit for more age play content  
> Also: I’m now taking Special Requests, so feel free to visit my tumblr to learn the specifics of that :)

“What the fuck are you doing here, Reed?” The words spilled out of him in accusation so easily. 

“I could ask you the same question!”

To Niles’ horror, he realized Reed looked nice. Had spent at least some time on his appearance, with gelled back hair and a dash of cologne. His clothes did little to help the matter, with him wearing his same leather jacket from work right over a Warrior Cats t-shirt. 

Niles blinked. “What are you… wearing?”

Gavin’s eyes flashed up and down him, before settling on his face. “I think you know what I’m wearing, BabyBlue2010”. 

“What are you-“

“Christ, just take a seat, kid.” Gavin’s hand grabbed onto his, pulling him into the booth. 

Niles didn’t want it to be true. He had been looking forward to meeting CD for months, to being held and cared for by someone who understood him. But Gavin? Gavin hated him. 

“What are you playing at? Do you think it’s funny to lead people on?” 

“I’m not leading you on, dumbass. I came here looking for what you’re looking for.”

“So you’re legit?” The thought troubled Niles even more. It was one thing for Reed to pull a huge practical joke on him, but it was another for him to be legitimately into this type of thing, for him to have been a Little himself, even. Niles couldn’t see it. All of the times he had called him “Daddy” felt so wrong now. 

“Of course I am. I should be asking you that.”

“Whatever. I think I should go, right? Guess we really aren’t compatible?” 

“No. Look, it’s weird, but… you’re a good kid, alright? And we’ve already made it this far.”

He didn’t like it. Yet, he wouldn’t be able to find another Daddy. And certainly not one capable of respecting and understanding his personal boundaries in regards to his gender. “Fine. But… this doesn’t continue at work, ok? We keep it separate.” 

“Of course. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“So. Tell me about yourself?” The words fell flat even to his own ears, but he had to try. 

“Well, I’m 37, and I’m a police officer, which is a very sexy career, I’ve heard-“

“So it’s true that you’re a little too, right?” 

“... Yeah. Me and my partner still see each other, but it’s been a bit since we’ve done that type of stuff.”

“Heh. Why did you get into it?”

“That’s- I didn’t have the best time when I was younger, ok?”

“I understand.”

“Is that why you’re doing this?”

“I guess.” His fingers bunched on the table, and he looked away. Gavin was staring at him now, he was sure. He only jolted a little when warm, rough hands grabbed his. Niles decided he liked them very much. 

“I’m sorry. Would you like to come back with me, to try things out? It’s ok to say no, kiddo.”

Reed looked so unlike how he was in the office. The bravado and sneers had been replaced with warmth and, dare he say it, compassion. “I think that would be nice.”

In the end, Gavin gave him the directions to his house. The little diner wasn’t open all that late, and the last thing Niles needed was to be towed. 

As he pulled into the driveway, he couldn’t help but smirk. He had always assumed Gavin lurked in some crumbling apartment, perhaps near the red light district. Instead, it seemed Gavin lived in a little cottage with white siding, one of the cute, cookie cutter ones. 

“Nice place.” 

“It seemed smart to buy, given that I’m sticking around here for awhile.” Gavin’s hand laced in his, tugging him towards the door. “And don’t forget to wipe your feet on the mat.”

The mat in question was a simple design, reading “Welcome” with a black paw print next to the text. 

“It’s very homey.”

“Thank you. Considering this is my home, I try to make it look like that. There are some blocks in the living room, if you want to fuck around with those while I make you dinner. Did you bring a change of clothes?”

“No. Thought sweats would be ok…” Niles hugged his arms to his sides. 

“They’re fine for playing in, but do you want some of my old pajamas? I’m sure we can find some that’ll fit.” The new, soft Reed was strange, but Niles couldn’t help but smile. 

“One with kitties on it?”

“Whatever’s in your size, kiddo. And the living room is right through that door.” With a ruffle of his hair, Gavin padded off, leaving Niles to enter his living room. 

It was relatively large for the size of the house, with a leather couch facing a Tv in the back center of a wall. Piled on a plush rug were large, wooden blocks, painted in saturated primary and secondary colors and patterned with white. 

Kneeling down, he picked one up in his fingers, weighing it. Niles had harbored dreams of being an architect when he was little. Something about the control it held had called to him. Little seemed better than the ability to build his own private home. 

As he started to create the dream home from his childhood (a green block there to make the garden, a blue block here to make glass), he could feel himself getting smaller. The surprise with Gavin had put him on edge, but now he could feel himself slipping into serenity. 

“Buddy? You ready for dinner?”

Niles jolted. “Daddy?” Somehow, a block had made its way into his mouth. He spit it out, giggling at the thud on the floor. 

“Yeah. It’s Daddy. Do you like grilled cheese?”

“With pickle?”

“I can get you a pickle if you want, honey.” What came out of Gavin’s mouth sounded like a laugh. 

When Niles didn’t move, strong arms hoisted him up. “Jeez kid, you’re kinda heavy. And stop squirming.”

Niles didn’t comply, and Gavin simply hoisted his legs up, carrying him bridal style into the kitchen. As he was seated in a small white chair, he squirmed around. “Pickle?” Only a grilled cheese sandwich and potato chips, as well as a glass of chocolate milk, sat at his kitten-themed placemat. 

“I’m getting it, buddy.”

Niles hummed in approval, picking at the sandwich in the meantime. It felt nice, being treated like this. None of the pressure from work, and all of the love and care he could ask for. Even if Gavin hadn’t brought him his pickle yet. 

As the green vegetable descended towards his plate, something caught in his hair, tugging on the strands. “Do you like it, puppy?” 

“Yes!” He garbled between bites. If he wasn’t careful, he’d think it was perfect. 

The rest of the night passed smoothly, with Gavin giving Niles space alone to bathe, and letting him watch old cartoons while they ate sea-salt and caramel popcorn. Even the pyjamas, bright blue with space cats, fit well enough, the shorts covering at least part of his thighs. 

“You ready for bed, big guy?” Gavin grunted, patting Niles’ bottom to get him off of his lap. 

“Uh Huh! If there’s a story.”

“Of course there’s a story! You think Daddy would skimp on that?” 

“Nuh uh!”

“Exactly. Now, I think you’ll like your bedroom.” Gavin wiggled his eyes. 

It was nice enough, with a double bed and a big grey cat stuffy on the pillow. But it was alone. No nightlight, no lamp, and no person to keep him company. 

“Why don’t you sit down there, and Daddy will get something fun to read to you?” He patted the bed, and Niles reluctantly seated himself. 

As Gavin read to him about a dumb mouse and his cookie, his fidgeting grew.

Strong hands grabbed his waist, tickling at his tummy. “You’re an antsy one, aren’t you? Why don’t you lie down now, and Daddy will tuck you in.”

He wanted to cry out “No!”, but the thought of embarrassing himself stopped him. Instead, he waited dutifully as Gavin pressed a kiss into his cheek and pulled up his blanket. 

“I’ll be down the hall if you need me, ok?”

Niles waited as he left the room. Waited as he closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep faster. Waited even as the shadows grew and grew, claws outstretched to catch him. 

Still, Niles found himself in the hallway, padding over to what must be Gavin’s room. The door hung open, and soft snuffles drifted out. 

“Daddy? You awake?”

No reply. Niles crept inside. Even in the dark, with Gavin for company, he felt calm. And yet he couldn’t stay awake forever. 

Slowly, he eased onto the bed, taking care not to jostle Gavin. As he slid in besides him, wrapping the edges of the blankets around himself, Gavin’s arm hooked into him, pulling him closer. 

A small yelp left Niles, strangled by caution and the fact that Gavin hadn’t woken. Niles thanked Gavin for not sleeping naked. 

The hand wasn’t budging, but neither was Niles. Bunching in on himself, he nuzzled his head into Gavin’s chest. 

Softness met his head, and Niles blushed. It seemed Gavin hadn’t had top surgery, making the action more intimate than Niles would have preferred. And yet, the steady thud of Gavin’s heartbeat was what finally lulled him to sleep. 

The next morning cane early. Niles slipped out of bed, Gavin’s stranglehold having loosened during the night, leaving a note for him to find. He had to He in early anyways, and while he did want to meet with Reed again, the embarrassment of facing him down over breakfast was too much to deal with. 

As Niles walked into the station, he breathed in a sigh of relief. Everything had gone fine, with no hiccups and no one from their personal lives seeing them. It was shaping up to be a good day, he thought, the afterglow of Gavin’s caregiving still surrounding him. 

Until Connor’s words cut across his path.   
“Where the hell have you been?”


End file.
